I Won't Say
by Mysticstar
Summary: I Won't Say [I'm In Love]  a Squirrel&Bramble songfic. Version by the Cheetah Girls. Please read and review my fourth songfic, and tell me what you think! XD This idea was given to me by my friend Panda. It was just written by me :P


**I Won't Say (I'm In Love)**

**A song-fic from Squirrelflight's point of view, and her feelings on Brambleclaw.**** This idea was given to me by one of my friend's, Panda.  
****The italicized bold is the part of the song where the muses/other cheetah girls sing, trying to convince Meg/Adrianna she is in love – or in this case, Squirrelflight. XD**

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Boo hoo - cuz I really like this song :(**_

* * *

**No chance, no way, I won't say it – no no.**

Sun filtered through the brambles of the warriors den, the gentle light caressing the dark ginger tabby. The slim feline shifted, her tail trailing away from her flank as she slowly rose to a sitting position. Ears perked, her pale eyes narrowed as they fell upon a dark tom sleeping in a mossy nest not far away.

Once, not long ago, her gaze would have been warm, endearing even affectionate.

**If there's a prize for rotten ****judgment  
****I guess I've already won that  
****No man is worth the ****aggravation  
****That's ancient history,  
****Been there  
****Done that**

But that was then. She ducked her head, keeping a low groan of pain to herself, as if she had been pierced by sharp claws, straight through her heart. She knew how it felt when you depended too greatly on one tom, and then he turned his back on you . . . your whole world fell apart.

She would not make the same mistake again, she had vowed when that had happened. She lifted herself to her paws, her head still hanging remorsefully, and exited the warrior's den. Her eyes shone dully as she tried to forget all the great times she and Brambleclaw had had together.

A brown tabby she-cat trotted before her, and the ginger cat skidded to a halt in time to stop herself from bumping into the she-cat. "Squirrelflight, good morning!" the tabby greeted warmly, her amber eyes shining. Squirrelfight blinked back, trying to smile but failing miserably. A grimace instead appeared upon her maw.

"Oh, hello Leafpool," Squirrelflight meowed, dipping her head to her sister, who was also the medicine cat apprentice. "How are you?" she asked Leafpool, her thoughts still on the mysterious tabby sleeping in the den behind her. Squirrelflight followed Leafpool absentmindedly to the edge of the quarry so they could talk privately.

"I'm fine. But you're not! You need to speak with Brambleclaw, I just _know_ you've got it wrong," Leafpool rushed into her desperate plea quickly, not allowed Squirrelflight to cut her off. "Please, Squirrelflight. Don't jump to conclusions."

Squirrelflight's gaze turned hard, and she stared into her sister's eyes. The sisters' gazes were as different as possible - one a soft amber and intelligent, seeming to know all the secrets of StarClan; the other a pastel green that flickered between many emotions.

**No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no no  
****It's too ****cliché  
****I won't say I'm in love  
****Oooooh****ooooh****oooh**

"Leafpool, trust me. I know Brambleclaw is up to something, he's keeping something from me! We've never kept secrets from the other before, _never_!" Squirrelflight whispered back, a harsh hiss that floated in the cool morning air for only a moment before the wind whipped the words away. "And, and . . . lately he seems to hate me . . ." Squirrelflight trailed off lamely.

"Squirrelflight, don't be silly! You love him!"

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
****It**** feels so good when ya start out  
****My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
****"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"  
****Ooooh****oooh**

"I _did_ love him," Squirrelflight corrected, her anger suddenly firing up again.

"And it was wonderful to see you too get along so great! It was going great until Brambleclaw met Hawkfrost -"

"That's just it," Squirrelflight interrupted her sister, her eyes glittering strangely. "His brother ruined it, tore everything from me. It's not going to happen again – I'll make sure of that." But even though she spoke it, she knew she spoke lies. Her heart cried out for Brambleclaw's warm embrace but she was scared . . . She didn't know what to listen to, her heart or her mind . . .

**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin  
_** **_Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad_**

_"_Fine. You do that," Leafpool sighed, and reluctantly rose to her paws. "I need to get some herbs for Cinderpelt." With that, Leafpool left, leaving Squirrelflight sitting in the half-shadows.

Squirrelflight wanted to get up, but she seemed to have lost control of her body. Her thoughts wandered idly as her gaze trailed over to the mouth of the warriors' den. She remembered the stories of her father. If he had been too scared to listen to his heart, many of his triumphs would not have happened.

Was this what she was meant to do? Chose her heart over her mind, no matter the consequences . . . ?

**Woah  
****No chance, no way, I won't say it, no ****no  
_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love, you're love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_**

Suddenly she took in account what that would mean. If Brambleclaw was really planning something – possibly finishing what Tigerstar had started – with Hawkfrost, her Clan had to come first! The forest had to come first.

Suddenly the brambles guarding the warrior's den rustled. Squirrelflight's attention was brought back to reality, her ears pricked. A dark tomcat stepped from the shadows into the morning sunlight. Brambleclaw. A small, affectionate grin curled her lips heavenwards unconsciously, before she realized what she was smiling at.

**You're way off base  
****I won't say it  
****Get off my case  
****I won't say I'm in love**

Squirrelflight recoiled, disgusted at her unintentional behavior - though her heart yearned to go forward and talk to her love. But, no. That part of her life was over!

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
****_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
_****The scene won't play  
****I won't say I'm in love  
_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_**

Brambleclaw turned, and his dark amber eyes, so resembling his father's, met her green gaze. His tail flickered, and his eyes widened in surprise, or so it seemed to Squirrelflight. He began walking forward, towards her.

Squirrelflight's heartbeat sped up, her eyes narrowed. She rose to her paws and willed her heart to regain its regular rhythm. As her heart slowed, she gazed at the approaching tom with a cool gaze. Brambleclaw's step faltered as Squirrelflight's cool gaze bore into his own.

**You're way off base  
****I won't say it  
_Girl, don't be proud  
It's ok, you're in love_**

She watched as Brambleclaw's jaw opened and closed, as if he wanted to protest, but no words could leave him. Suddenly a pale gray tail flickered, catching Squirrelflight's attention. She turned, curious, and saw Ashfur.

**No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no ****no  
****_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!_  
****The scene won't play  
****I won't say I'm in love**

Without a word, Squirrelflight pulled herself to her full height and stalked past Brambleclaw. She could not imagine herself talking with him, not just yet at least.

Maybe later, in the future sometime, but not now.

As she brushed past him, their pelts touched, ginger and brown mixing to form a much-missed collage ThunderClan longed to see once more. A tingling sensation raced through her body, making Squirrelflight feel as if she could soar through the skies with all the power of StarClan behind her.

**Ooooooh  
****At least out loud  
****I won't say I'm in...love**

As she walked away from the tom, her cheeks burning with heat – from anger or from embarrassment she knew not – her eyes twinkled with hidden emotion. She knew deep down she still loved Brambleclaw.

**Sha**** la ****la****la****la****la ****ahh**

* * *

**-x-**

**Well, that's it! Hope you've ****enjoyed****, please review either way!**

**-_Mysticstar_**


End file.
